


Communication Breakdown

by Nirvs (nirvanad)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Did you ever wondered why Eurus did What she did?, Gen, Lucid Dreaming, Read this and discover, What does a girl in a prison to pass her time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirvanad/pseuds/Nirvs
Summary: Eurus never had contact with Sherlock since childhood. Not that this had bothered her at all. She had a brief encounter with James Moriarty but it was boring. Nothing that could have moved her to do anything at all.She is content enough with her life and into her own mind.Until today.





	Communication Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song of the first Led Zeppelin album.  
> ~ edited in 06/29/2018 after the betareading of Ridiculosity. General reader enhancements and tons of grammar errors concealed.

She heard the sound of a heavy weight on the deep, deep water. The same sound of so long ago.

_ ‘Someone is about to die’  _ she just knew. That wasn’t new. ‘New bed is the culprit for these dammit dreams come back again!’ Eurus said hitting her bed with fists and feets. Her thumbs are contorced with a cramp that she don’t want to pay attention.  _ ‘What was the dream about?’  _ Something different this time, something worthy. A hint, a distraction,  _ ‘yes’.  _ A warning.

Some danger was coming, coming for Sherlock. Mycroft should have seen, but what it could be? The dream, it was there, yes.

Eurus closed her eyes again and replayed the dream from the first part she could remember.

_ Her feet were on the water and she were getting lower and lower on the cave. She could smell mold and dirt and some gas. Her eyes were getting drier and drier who was here behind her? Her brother. But he couldn’t see her. She was a ghost. But she wasn't afraid yet. _

One plus for being/having a personality disorder is the constant nightmares. One plus for being a Holmes where the lucid dreams, meaningful and deeper each time. ‘ _ Wait, back again your witch, this is important. Focus.’ _

_ They reached the center of the cave, where the drops stopped ricocheting on the rocks. She saw Mycroft, who was guiding their way with an oil lamp. He stood in the front of a door excavated in stone and opened the curtain to her and Sherlock to enter. _

_ “You started” he said with a raised eyebrow. _

_ “What is my mission?” she replied trying to change the dream, trying to avoid what was in the center of the cave. Of her soul. _

_ “Only you can see that.” Eurus, and Sherlock behind her, entered the cave and she saw two ladies with their back to them. This cave where with mud water was flooding. Rising up and up. So they couldn’t get there for long so Eurus knew that the dream was ending. _

Her leg cramp was getting back. Even woke up and her body was trying to make her forget the contents of the dream. Must be something important she could not- she got to remember.

_ The lady with the long caramel hair in greek white clothes was spinning the rock and the thread that left the rock was all cramped and fragile. The other lady, the blonde one, was wearing a black spandex and was holding a big shining knife; deciding where to cut. _

_ Eurus circled them to see what they were seeing. Sherlock was getting dizzier, and laid down on a rock. _

_ “I must be getting older” being a while since Eurus didn’t dreamt of the ancient Moirai. The three goddess of fate occupied a good time when she was about 9 or so. Right before Mycroft started  to visit her. It was still time to try to work on fate and how was represented across cultures and times. And in her family. _

_ From time to time the Moirai were the way her mind worked up to solve a puzzle that she was lazy to work on while awake. None of her predictions were wrong till the present days. It was just a matter to turn to the Moirai and listen then. _

_ “THREE” Eurus snapped her eyes open. Sherlock wasn’t sleeping, he was dying, yes in the dream. Molly was spinning the rock, Mary was with the scissors (no Martha to be seem), so Eurus should take the central seat. This means that she should look and measure the fate of others. _

_ “What for?” she talked, seating and looking to the thread. This experience must signify that she was about to discover something on her brother life and, likewise the goddess in question, have zero participation on it. _

_ Complacent, Eurus took the thread in hands and then she heard. Sherlock felt lifeless on the water. Mary just got to cut the thread of his life. _

_ “All life ends.” She gave a final look to contemplate her mind’s creation. In her dream, Sherlock was already rotten and bonier, with the hair longer, how it would be in fact in death. The way she liked so much when they were kids and free. _

_ The other Moirai seem the superlativity of what the women were in reality. Molly being the pure angel that Moriarty saw in her and Mary being the Bond girl that Mycroft feared so. It wasn’t strange at all that theirs eyes were missing. Of course her mind would do that. It was the exact description of the Moirai and the perfect analogy for Eurus ability and lolines. She could see all, do all and yet, everything was denied to her. In the blind's land who has an eye is locked in Sherrinford as mad. _

  
  


“It’s time for my therapy.”

“Yes, miss” the guard outside responds coming towards her cell to open while Eurus catches the handcuffs and goes with him.

She is left in the governor's office. The only one with internet connection.

“Governor, would you like me to look for the data warehouse on the terrorist cells today, am I right?”

“Miss Holmes, I don’t have data like that in here.”

“Yes you do, your silly. Now go make a quick patrol and I’ll have the paycheck for your kids first year uni, hm?”

The man rushed out and locked the door outside. That wasn’t a problem, she didn’t like to make them stupid automaths. She liked her puppets fully functioning but today she needs to deduce how many years her brother Sherlock had and exactly how would he die. She stared the internet pages, wareving between endless tabs.

That should be fun. He lived a full life and shit, being famous, and having friends and all.  _ ‘Oh and apparently killing in cold blood’  _ . December 24, right. Big revelations.  _ ‘That combined with Myc’s schedule must do the trick.’  _ Eurus seats uptight and closes her eyes.

To foresee the future is like planning what you are gonna do in the next day. You take information that you know and combine with the probabilities of what you know that may gonna happen. People are able to avoid the wrong side of a sidewalk to prevent a wave of dirt by the cars in a raining day.  _ She just know enough to see exactly that her dear Sherlock would dye next march, 26 by choke after being exhausted in Croatia. _

“What?!” Eurus talked out loud. She was fast even for her. Sherlock took Mycroft's mission and couldn’t trust anyone else, obviously, stupidly.

_ She saw him in a loft with one of the most searched men on earth (good hearted enough, she could see in theirs eyes). Sherlock didn’t make any friends, he was just pretending, he was surviving. And he thought he was being clever. She could read in his lips “alone is what I have, alone protects me.  _ ”

He wasn’t smart enough for this mission. With a real, strong alliance with these men, he could back home in seventeen months. Still, death in three was a certainty.

“You dumb, you will die WHEN I SAY YOU CAN. ARE YOU LISTENING?” She was the goddess with the eye, wasn’t she? So, she would see a future were her dumbass brother would live the life SHE planned for him and if he didn’t wanted to, well, HIS BAD. She was gonna make it happen.

She steeples her fingers and starts to foresee alternatives fates. It was an easy thing. A good distraction. It was like the best graphics video game ever made. She changed one thing of reality and in her mind she could see, sometimes even fifty years in the future, depending on the changes that were made and the range she sought for.

As a very specific future, the edge visibility would vary too much for her linking.

To start, she changed to the alternate future 1.1, named “Little sister to the rescue”. She foresaw how long Sherlock would do with her breaking out Sherrinford and helping him in his mission.

_ ‘Let’s see… he kills me in april four and dies a month later. Sliced throat, filmed to Mummy.  _ Well, he isn’t used to work with me, he would do better with a better keeper.’

Future 1.2 “Mycroft to the rescue”. ‘ _ I can see Sherlock drooling in a cell at the opposite wing of hers here Sherrinford. It worths a try. Very understandable that he couldn’t be able to connect with me. Let’s speed things up.’ _

Future 1.3 “Stopped his exile by the King scaring the Queen”.

_ ‘Oh look, now Sherly get back fine, is trying to catch Jim again. He is now taking every case he can get. _

_ ‘Now that’s a beginning. Death in three years by waiting for to interrogate a sniper lover and not being able to see that he was 200 feet away, aimed.  _ ’

_ ‘Wait. Where is the new Victor?’ Eurus grabs the phone of the possible Sherlock’s death body and sees that John have moved to Cardiff and has a clinic there. Apparently, now he sends only updates on his daughter and new wife lives. _

_ ‘Now, brother Dear, I can change endless little things. Funny, funny things to make even a doornail as you realize just how badly you need people. Are. We. Clear?’ She talks to her dead brother puddle in the imagined street. _

Eurus starts to speed futures up trying to not just elongate, but having her brother’s live more fulfilled.

  
  


She began with the futures that she indeed brought her brother back from his death mission, to have a chance to save him in the country. They were all a branches of the future 1.3.

At least in London she could use Mycroft influence and digital signature to make some slight changes in his life. Like send him cases or maybe provoke them. She already started to remember people of interest that made quite an impression in his life.

In the alternate future version 1.3.1, “Irene is back and guess who is her new client?”,  _ Eurus entered Mummy’s new house, in 25 months, by the kitchen door. There she was sterilizing mason jars and letting them dry. In the living room she could see her dad and that Sherlock were seated in armchair, looking to nowhere. Placidly taking the soup that is given for him. Forced lobotomy.  _ Death at 87, not exactly our goal here.

Future 1.3.2 “Experimental vermifuges leaks”  _ death in 45 months, after succeeding, in his words, “a christmas Rosie will never forget”. The kid opens 221b door to find her godfather in the floor dead, stuck to the experimental christmas lamps. _

What if she released something not related to him but that would change beliefs worldwide? Eurus starts to sweat. This is taking longer than she expected. For the alternate 1.3.3 “Original full Bible discovered, in Argentina”. She fancied for a different point of view.  _ In her mind, she sees the retired DI. He opens 221b door that wasn’t locked and immediately smells the familiar rottiness. He skirts John’s chair to find her brother in it. Bugs fill Sherlock’s impossibly wide open mouth in his last unheard scream. There is a single syringe in the floor. ‘He must there for at least a week, and no one came for him’. _

_ ‘I could try something more subtle. Some tiny change in his surroundings’ _

1.3.4 future is the “Painting pink the front building”. In five years,  _ she sees the pathologist crying over her paperwork. Might seem the proper thing to do, once she has done this death certificate before. _

_ Eurus surpassed the grieving mortician to read the symptoms: three points of myocardial infarction, starvation and signs of prolonged sleep deprivation. ‘I think that the cause should be Sherlock way of life, but it is death by overwork wrote down.’ The guilty that Molly shows is only explained by the fact that she wasn’t present in his life anymore. _

_ By changing the suppliers of his dayries she sees Sherlock in coat and scarf choked in the middle of the natural museum by an octopus. She tries to send him best cases like the invisible dancer and in those types she foresees her brother being murdered several times. By getting stabbed in the tibial artery, death by blood loss. Left to die alone and with no doctor to call, for example. _

_ Another time she saw his curls being propelled to the front and a projetil leaving the back of his read. His face now a unrecognizable mass of broken bones and flesh. _

_ Her favourite version of those was when Rosie have found to where uncle Sherlock have gone when she learned how to make an internet search. Sherlock was eternalized in his steepled fingers frozen in a missed ship in the antarctic. A prize winner photo. _

  
  
  


In every occasion she could see how desperately alone her brother would fatally became. And she hated that word. Fate was an illusion to the shorted minded people. It was like she was looking for another person and not her emotional brother.

_ 'How could he not see that he needs to care for people, to he can be able to see properly?’ _

_ “Ooh.” _

Changing view to the alternate future number 1.3.0.1 named “Prevented exile AND fixing Sherlock to a full functioning emotional human being that he is” she tunes to fifteen years ahead. Eurus stops pacing the governor’s office and looks to the window to contemplate the raging sea.

_ In her eyes the sea and the sky gets calmer and calmer, changes its colour. Her white flats are in the sand of a beach. She holds her locks to properly look back and sees her brother in his fifties, gray hair, longer. The way he used before. He had a smoker for bees in his left hand. _

_ “I’m gonna swim!!” He shouts back to the house. _

The corner of Eurus mouth twitches and her eyes softens just a bit.

“Now I just need to break my brother completely and then assembly together.” she said out loud seating in the chair and spinning it up again.

“But first…” She changed the screens on the computer again filling then with Jim Moriarty's face.

The governor popped up in her office again. She types furiously with Jim’s face in one screen and several computers coded filled pages and passwords windows showing and closing in other.

“You are so sleepy, big G.” she says without looking to him. The man yawls despite to look very awake.

“Yes, I am Miss Holmes.”

“Please, come and sleep on the floor. Close the door behind you.”

“Thank you Miss Holmes.” He does as said with no fuss.

  
  


Sherlock have killed Magnussen four days ago. There was the tedious waiting in the cell and the excruciating departure on the tarmac. They would be the first and only fly in the airstrip. Her mind has triggered right in time. Eurus raises from her seat and looks to the TV, to talk to no one: “Tell me, brother...” to what her montage responded.

“DID YOU MISS ME?” Eurus slid to Jim's image and tilts her head to the side slowly, while her ruse was on loop in all the country, but most important in the backseat of Mycroft’s car from where is possible to see that he is making a phone call.

“Hello little brother, how’s the exile going?”

“For God's sake. I’ve only been gone for four minutes!”

“Well, I certainly hope you’ve learned your lesson. As it turns out, you’re needed.”

“Make up your mind. Who needs me this time?”

“England.”

In Sherrinford, Eurus closes her eyes to confirm that the current time is indeed now the future 1.3.0.1 “The Final Problem” an equation to solve the masterpiece of a mathematician.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have this theory in my head since I watched S4. One day I had a strange dream and talked with BurningLostStars about it. We ended the conversation with "fate is a bitch" and finally I could wrap together this fic that was circling my head for so long.  
> If you still didn't catch it, Eurus saved Sherlock from his appointment in Samaha.
> 
> I am thinking if I should continue or not this work with Eurus POV on S4 highlights. like:  
> 
> 
>   * How she did her little escapes? 
>   * Eurus texting John during T6T
>   * Mycroft visiting Eurus, previous S4
>   * Did she meet anyone else like she did with Sherlock and John like Lestrade Mrs Hudson or Molly?
>   * How she put cameras in Molly's flat? _Also, I already have a[fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152036) for that_
> 

> 
>   
>  Any kind of comments are welcome and loved.  
> If you're shy and the anon comment here didn't work I'm manirvs on tumblr and I receive [anon asks](https://manirvs.tumblr.com/ask) there.


End file.
